User blog:LukeDocker99/The Future of the Clone Wars and CWA
Warning: This article contains mostly facts and some speculation. The Clone Wars TV series is over as we know it. You can read the official article regarding the show's fate on starwars.com. http://starwars.com/news/a-new-direction-for-lucasfilm-animation.html. The remaining unaired episodes that have been in production will be shown as dvd/blu-ray exclusives or an internet release or something. I hope that the show is able to reach it's natural conclusion which to me is The Battle of Coruscant. From what I can understand about the cryptic article released by starwars.com is that they had episodes in production all the way through to Season 8 which is what I assume would have been the final season. However, they are now forced to just take the important story arcs from each season and cram it all into season 6. I wish they could have as much time I they needed to wrap the show up right. If the Clone Wars is canceled, the Clone Wars Adventures game is in peril. It COULD be shutdown. I am not saying it will anytime soon, but it IS inevitable. With this possibly imminent game shut down in mind, I urge all CWA players to document everything you can in the clone wars adventures. Whether it be taking screenshots, videos, or writing articles for the CWA Wiki, we need to make sure we carry forward all there is to know about this game so it is not forgotten or overlooked in Star Wars history. If you have any questions regarding TCW or CWA, leave a comment or start a discussion. Also post a picture of your favorite scene or character in the comments. I will be making a slideshow at the bottom of this page featuring pictures from all the Clone Wars media. Get involved and have some fun talking about the best animated TV show on television. May the force be with you. CLONE-WARS_Logo.jpg|This will be a series long remembered... Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka - Film.png clones-tc.PNG Lair-of-grievous.jpg RexBoomdodgerObi-WanBattleOfChristophsis.jpg Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.jpg Rex on coruscant.png Rex and troopers of the 3rd legion.png Rexecutioner-CoK.png Commander Cody & Captain Rex.png Anakin and jedi guardians.PNG 1000px-Ahsoka vs Grievous.jpg Ahsoka Tano - Nal Hutta--.jpg Ahsoka Tano.jpg Ahsoka vs killer.jpg Ahsoka.jpg AhsokaTanokey.jpg Cad bane 1.jpg 1000px-BaneEscapesTheJedi-HFZ.jpg Darth mauljpg.jpeg MaulsMandos.png Maul cw logo.jpg Maul Savage and Palps.jpg Asajj Ventress.jpg BattleOfSullust-VentressAttack.jpg Green Company.png GreenFlag.jpg Greenteam4.png Greenteam3.png Greenteam2.png Greencloneteam1.png Greentrooper1.png Ventress New Boots 2.jpg Fox sees the bodies of clones.png Commander Fox coruscant.png Luminara CoD.png Damaged Crusier.jpg Umbarans.jpg NITE OWLS.png RED DEATH WATCH.png Aayla tells Yoda she needs to take a Meditative Retreat.jpg FistoVebb&co.png Hondo Ohnaka.png Rann wompband and Hondo Redsriek.jpg Palpatine-Clone-Wars.jpg RhydoniumExplosion.jpg Plo and wolfpack-ND.png Wolffe and plo.jpg Mace.jpg Yoda naturist2.jpg Clones led by Yoda.PNG Pre-Vizsla-001 2742.jpg 250px-PreVizslaHS-AFIN.png Apprehending Slick.jpg Twilight and his men preparing an ambush.jpeg Gregor-MIA.png Gregor 2.jpg Gregor 2.png Gregor.jpg Super battle droid.jpg Droid killed 1.jpg Droid snippers.png DroidsOnTheRun-CoD.jpg Droid Foundry.jpg Kalani 6.jpg Kalani Commands.jpg Kalani TCW.jpg DeathWatchAndSatine-ShadesOfReason.jpg Cad Bane held by white clone - CON.png Jedi temple guard.PNG Barriss vs Anakin - TWJ.png republic base scrambling to action.PNG Bo-Katan and Pre Vizsla on Zanbar-SOR.PNG Ahsoka Lux Steela-AWOTF.PNG Adi Gallia and Savage Oppress-Revival.PNG ahsoka and barris.jpg Admiral Yularen close-up.PNG Ahsoka vs Pre Viszla-AFIN.PNG Ahsoka Onderon-FR.PNG ahsoka tera jocasta.jpg ahsoka on mandalore.jpg Ahsoka-on-starfighter-Sabotage 2.PNG coleman kcaj - TWJ.PNG Clonecadets-cc.PNG Commander Wolffe coruscant.PNG Anakin's starfighter damaged-DOAD.PNG Gunships-LAPR.PNG Darth Maul vs Kenobi-Revival.PNG Fox and Rex-tjwktm.PNG Doctor Gubacher and R2-D2-SW.PNG Black Sun council killed.PNG Geonosis briefing-LAPR.PNG Mace Windu's jedi starfighter and Slave 1-R2CH.PNG rex_xltout.jpg Obi-Wan and Cody-BFR.PNG Saesee Tiin-Sabotage.PNG spacebattle-ShadowofMalevolence.PNG Talz mount-Trespass.PNG Tarpals sacrifice-SW.PNG blue clone wars logo - SW.png gunships and jedi starfighter-Escape from Kadavo.PNG 300px-CloneTroopersDefendKamino-AT.jpg 830px-Epguide420.jpg amidala_22.jpg amidala_17.jpg amidala_19.jpg Aurra Sing.PNG Bossk on Tatooine.jpg Brothers.jpg Carnage of Krell pic.jpg Christophsis_skylane.jpg Fives and Dogma.jpg cody_03.jpg Crisis on Naboo.PNG Maul with Obi-Wan lightsaber.jpg Marl during second battle of geonosis.jpg Daka death.jpg The Box Challenge.jpg The box.PNG Boba Fett.jpg wolffe08.jpg zillo beast.jpg wolfpack 2.PNG Wolfpack Malevolence.jpg Ventress 4.jpg Ventress 1.jpg Upcoming episode.jpg Padme mandalore.jpg gallery01.jpg gallery03.jpg invading Kavado.PNG Padme and Rush.PNG rex_14.jpg rex_18.jpg rex_16.jpg rex_10.jpg rex_06.jpg rex_08.jpg Savage Oppress.PNG Ventress 2.jpg Ventress 3.jpg Warthog.PNG Barriss and ahsoka - DOU.PNG Cin Drallig-Sabotage.PNG Bo-Katan and Ahsoka-AFIN.PNG Bo-Katan and Obi-Wan escape-TL.jpg Cad Bane and senators-HC.PNG Darth Maul-Revival.jpg Hologram-SW.PNG Hondo fighting traitors.jpg hondo and kenobi.jpg Jedi crash picture.jpg Jedi ETA-actis class interceptors-Sabotage.PNG Jedi starfighter -Tipping Points.PNG Kit Fisto hyperspace ring-LOG.PNG Lux and Ahsoka on Carlac-AFIN.PNG Lux, Ahsoka, and Death Watch-AFIN.PNG Lux contacts the Jedi Council-AWOTF.PNG Mandalore chase -TL.PNG Nahdar Vebb - LOG.PNG Oruba's death.PNG Maul betrayed by Death Watch-SOR.PNG Maul gear-Eminence.jpg Obi-Wan sees Maul's darksaber-TL.jpg Palpatine festival of light - CON.png Pre Viszla-AFIN.jpg Pre vs Maul-SOR.PNG Sanjay and Okalin-Frontrunners.PNG Sidious - TL.PNG Tarpals-SW.PNG Adi Gallia's body-Revival.PNG Ahsoka vs Grievous - ANB.png Ahsoka vs Barriss - TCAJ.png Anakin vs Dooku 2 - CON.png Anakin vs Dooku - EFK.png Obi-Wan vs Cad Bane - HFZ.png Anakin vs Ventress - AT.png Anakin vs Hondo - BH.png Obi-Wan vs Pre Vizsla - TMP.png Eeth Koth vs Grievous - GI.png Ahsoka vs Jocasta Nu.png Hondo's hangar - ANB.png Clones vs droids - Film.PNG Obi-Wan and clones - IOR.PNG Anakin Tatooine - film.PNG Echo and Fives - TC.png ship explode - GA.png wolfpack - MM.jpg Anakin and Luminara - WF.png Anakin and nightbrothers - WOTM.png Anakin vs Ahsoka - AOM.png wookiee punch - WH.PNG younglings - TCW.jpg Savage Lotho Minor-Brothers.PNG Obi-Wan Geonosis-LAPR.PNG Obi-Wan Anakin Echo-ARCT.PNG Obi-Wan and Mace Windu force-TZBSB.PNG Obi-Wan Anakin Ahsoka Halo-BH.PNG Obi-Wan Anakin Ahsoka-BH.PNG Obi-Wan speeder-TMP.PNG Obi-Wan and Bane-COTF.PNG Echo and Fives award-Rookies.PNG Obi-Wan Anakin-MOATM.PNG Obi-Wan vs Grievous-GI.PNG Satine and Obi-Wan senate-DOM.PNG Obi-wan vs mando - DOM.png Death of Merrik - VOT.png Obi-wan merrik - VOT.png Anakin obi-wan rex cody - VOT.png Obi-Wan senate - TMP.PNG Ponds and Windu - TZB.png Ponds killian officer - R2CH.png Ahsoka rescues Anakin - Sabotage.png Ventress disarms clones - TCAJ.png Ahsoka, Ventress, clones - TCAJ.png Anakin vs Ventress - TWJ.png Jedi temple guards - TWJ.png Anakin vs Barris 2 -TWJ.png Ahsoka walks away from Anakin - TWJ.png Ahsoka temple - TWJ.png Padme blaster Rodia - BJ.png Padme Rodia - BJ.png Droids and Gascon - SW.png aleena and gunships - MM.png Bane vs Anakin - FAE.png Ahsoka vs trandoshan - PL.png Di's last stand - SL.png stealth ship missiles - CAM.png Jedi standoff - BH.png Embo chokes pirate - BH.png coruscant guard - GG.png stone - GG.png jabba and bane - EP.png Anakin defends gunship - CR.png Obi-Wan on STAP - CR.png Jedi and clones - Counterattack.png Clones, jedi, droids 2 - Counterattack.png Clones, jedi, droids - Counterattack.png Anakin and Ahsoka - Counterattack.png Echo and Fives - TC.png Ventress Obi-Wan Anakin Duel-Nightsisters.PNG Dooku Ventress sisters-Nightsisters.PNG Obi-Wan Quinlan Vos Bane-HFZ.PNG Oddball clone pilot-TJWKTM.PNG Obi-Wan ship crashes-Nightsisters.PNG Obi-Wan council hologram-WOTM.PNG Anakin Obi-Wan leave Nightbrothers-WOTM.PNG Dooku Savage arrival-WOTM.PNG Anakin Obi-Wan speak with Talzin-WOTM.PNG Savage attacks Katuunko-WOTM.PNG Anakin Savage Katuunko-WOTM.PNG Anakin Obi-Wan attack droids-WOTM.PNG Savage forces droids-WOTM.PNG Ahsoka Obi-Wan Son-Overlords.PNG Anakin Obi-Wan tackle Savage-WOTM.PNG Droid Forces Onderon-AWOTF.PNG Rebel training-AWOTF.PNG Obi-Wan Anakin Steela-AWOTF.PNG Obi-Wan Anakin Onderon-AWOTF.PNG Jedi train Rebels-AWOTF.PNG Anakin and Obi-Wan discussion-AWOTF.PNG Anakin Skywalker Rebel training-AWOTF.PNG Obi-Wan Rex Anakin Ahsoka-FR.PNG Obi-Wan Dagger of Mortis-AOM.PNG Obi-Wan Anakin Ahsoka talk to Father-AOM.PNG Category:Blog posts